


Foggy Memories

by Allheroeswearhats



Category: One Piece
Genre: Concern, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allheroeswearhats/pseuds/Allheroeswearhats
Summary: Brook will always have the worry at the back of his mind that he doesn't quite belong with his new crew. A walk with Sanji helps clear a few things up.





	

Foggy Memories

It is hard to see.

This is not the first thing Brook thinks of; in fact, he doesn't really manage to think of anything at all a few more moments after this realisation. He feels numbness slide familiarly into his brain and shutter his body to a stumbling stop, top half swaying slightly as if his torso is half-heartedly willing the rest of his body to make a move. His first thought was of the fog; it swirls in thick stifling clouds that ghost coolly over his bones and clothes and he first thought that the change from mild brightness to _this_ was far from usual. After that the fog folds its way into his eye sockets and chills him to the bone. (Yo ho ho). 

He doesn't think much more. 

* * *

They had anchored as a small port earlier that morning; a small island there wasn't really much to note other than the small village, which would do nicely for restocking their supplies, and rather dense, uninhabited forests which swathed the sides of the enormous mountain which made up the bulk of the island. If not for the slightly larger than average mountain, the small island would only be considered extraordinary by its being so _unextraordinary._ An island this tame and quiet on the Grand Line was a rare, rare find and Nami was quick to press this upon them heavily before she allowed them to leave the boat. Even Luffy had been grabbed before he could escape and forced to repeat her instructions- don't _touch,_ don't _talk to,_ don't _wander off,-_ perfectly before he was allowed to leave with a smiling Robin to watch out for him. Franky had stayed behind with Usopp to repair any Captain or Marine caused damage to the Sunny, and Nami had forced Zoro shopping with her and Chopper, one reason being to stop him getting lost by himself in the forest, delaying their leaving again, and another for him to fulfil his true purpose on this earth as a pack mule for her purchases.

This had left Sanji and Brook to be the food collectors.

Brook had no problem with this, when away from distracting ladies and Zoro Sanji was more up for casual talk, something Brook didn't think he did enough of with the chef. Brook still at times felt like an outsider in his crew, their bonds and groups were all formed so long ago, so many adventures before he'd met them, that he felt almost intrusive at times. Sometimes, when he enjoyed himself with them all, he wondered guiltily if he was subconsciously trying to recreate what he had with his old crew with his new one, pushing relationships (or pushing into them) in order to bring back the pure happiness that he remembered from his first adventures on the seas.

This wasn't something he really dwelt on, but it was something that he had suspicions he shared with Robin and Franky, the other late arrivers to the crew, and was something that he did make a habit to keep in mind. The slight self imposed distance was nothing that he minded overmuch, if anything he was more than happy to observe next to a cheerful but somewhat detached Robin. This is why the opportunity to talk alone with Sanji without danger bothering them pleased him, despite the mundaneness of the task.

Without women about Sanji was prickly, to say the least, and blunt; when shopping for food he was sharp and critical of even the smallest blemish on produce and game and combined anyone with lesser patience would have left long ago. He and Brook walked all around the entire town to eye the contents of each and every offer of food before Sanji would make a choice, tenderly prodding fruit and harshly inspecting every part of a vegetable before he would give a noise of satisfaction and purchase the bulk amount that he, they, needed to last them until their next estimated stop (plus a bit more, just to be safe). Brook hadn't really done much other than offer his company and an extra pair of arms, but he'd enjoyed himself nonetheless.

'Oi.'

'Ah, yes Sanji?' Brook turned from where he was arranging the food better on the galley table to look at Sanji.

'Wanna head back out?' Sanji gestured with his thumb over his shoulder to where, beyond a galley window, the mountain sat stoicly just beyond the sleepy town which rested at its base. 'I'm gonna head out to see if there's any interesting herbs in the forest, see if that old guy was talking about anything interesting.' 

The image of a jovial looking shop keeper detailing where he'd found some rather uncommon cooking herbs popped into Brook's mind. 'I would be happy to be an extra pair of eyes to help you search! Ah, but I don't have eyes. Yo ho ho!' 

Sanji tutted but there was no malice behind it. 'Yeah whatever, but hurry up, I'm leaving soon before it gets dark.' 

They left soon after, Brook matching Sanji's quick stride easily. They were unbothered as they passed through the town, either its relative isolation meant that the Strawhats' notoriety had not yet reached its shores, or that being smack bang in the middle of the Grand Line the villagers were used to, and didn't care about, whoever visited as long as they caused no trouble. 

There was a direct path up into the forest and the day was clear. It was neither hot nor cold, but that pleasantly warm temperature that sits just right with the gentle sea breeze. The forest was also not thick, sun managed to easily shine through the fairly sparse canopy above them, and they ascended with good time. Once halfway up they had separated; Sanji knew what he was looking for and Brook was content to enjoy the view from an overlook point he'd found. He withdrew slightly off the trail to see better and was rewarded with a beautiful of the small town below, tiny houses dotted about and clustered in greater concentration near the harbour where the Sunny was docked. 

He released a breath and felt any residual tension from being at sea, where life was a daily risk no matter how calm the day, fade smoothly away. He gazed about him for a few moments more before making himself comfortable on the floor, legs in soft grass and back against a sturdy tree. Days like these were days he used to only dream about. 

He felt himself falling asleep and did not fight it away, with warm sunlight on his body he concentrated on his breathing and felt the world slowly slip away. 

He awoke not too long later, in late afternoon. The sun was still bright, but was starting to sink lower in the sky and Brook knew that now was probably a good time to find his crewmate and head back to the ship. Plus, they been gone a good while and he was beginning to get hungry. 

Stretching and popping his joints happily, he got up and turned around to look for the way back to the path that had led him here. Instead of a clear view, he was met by fog. 

Dense, thick fog. 

Brook froze. Fog wasn't something he was scared of by any means, but it held very strong connotations of a time he hadn't been so happy, of a time where years slipped past like days and days dragged by like centuries; decades falling away fast but made up of hours of bone grinding slowness where his mind was lost in a plume of mist and fog and memories were littered about as much as the bones of his long dead friends. Fleeting to hold in clarity, but so very numerous that he couldn't bare to focus on them for too long for fear of reality tainting and stealing the past vivacity. 

Taking a bracing breath, he stepped forward and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and then to quicken his pace. Sanji couldn't be far. 

* * *

Sanji notices the fog not long after it starts to settle. He picks some more herbs from the patch in from of him and carefully tucks them into the messenger bag he'd had the foresight to bring along, gently brushing off the dirt and arranging the plants so that they aren't crushed when he moves. 

He feels a bit colder than he did a few minutes ago and glances upwards to check for the sun to find that, to his bewilderment, he can't see it. He can see a spot above him that is lighter than other parts of the fog; weak sunlight filtering through the denseness shows him where the sun _was_ and it's still relatively high, meaning that it's not been that long either since he last checked the time or since they've been here. 

He sighs. Well, he collected what he needed to anyway, not as much as he wanted but there's no point wandering about now, especially without Brook. Whilst Brook was quite capable of looking after himself and would probably take the logical decision to go back down the mountain, Sanji didn't trust that he'd make that decision anytime soon, knowing how absentminded the skeleton could be. 

Everything around him is enveloped in the fog, the coolness of the air chills his skin and gets thicker by the second; it is starting to resemble the density of smoke and the plants and tree trunks are being slowly swallowed in hazy grey. Sanji straightens up and heads off down the path he came from, keeping in mind where the sun was in the sky so that he didn't get lost and starts to think about what to cook for dinner. The new plant he'd found went well with fish, he'd been told, and when he'd nibbled at it it tasted slightly lemony and savoury at the same time. Mixed into a light sauce then would be perfect, nothing too heavy to overpower the fish but just enough to elevate it. But what fish? And then what to accompany it? 

He almost doesn't see Brook. His figure isn't enough to really reveal itself through fog this thick, it is only the ghostly outlines of his skull with eye sockets collecting shadows, looking so abnormally out of place amongst the trees, that makes Sanji give a small start of surprise when he catches sight of it out of the corner of his eye. His crewmate is stood stock still, gazing aimlessly ahead of him unmoving, even when Sanji stops to stand in front of him. His gaze is somewhere over Sanji's shoulder, locked on something Sanji cannot see. 

'Brook. Oi.' 

Sanji waits but Brook does not respond to him, so he waves a hand in front of his face and tries not to show any emotion on his face when Brook's face _snaps_ to focus on him, the movement quick and jerky and making Sanji jump. 

'Hello Sanji.' 

Sanji lets out a small sigh of relief. 'Geez, you freaked me out for a second there.' 

Brook says nothing and Sanji's smile wilts from his face. 'Brook? I'm going back to the ship, the fog's getting too thick.' 

Brook moves again, his body holds itself more rigid but he lets out a small, cheerful laugh and waves at Sanji. 'Okay, I shall see you later on.' 

The laugh was hollow and Sanji finds it is not only his skin that now feels chilled. 'What? No idiot, you're coming too. Moss head is the only one that's allowed to get himself stupidly lost and we should head down before this gets even thicker.' 

Brook fiddles with his cane and said in the same light tone of voice, 'Ah but Sanji, I cannot come with you. This very cruel you know, for you to ask me.' 

Sanji is now more than confused and worry coats his voice with irritation and gives him more bite than he'd like. 'Whatever, but hurry the fuck up, dinner will be started as soon as I get back and don't expect me to keep it warm for you.' 

He turns on his heel and starts to head back down the path. He stops after a short while and checks behind him, to see if his words have had any of his desired impact. The fog has swallowed Brook again, there is no one following him and Sanji huffs in frustration, walking back to where he'd left him. 

'Okay, what's wrong.' 

Brook looks up in sudden surprise, very obviously shocked at Sanji's return. 'Sanji, hello. It's nice to see you again. It doesn't feel like that long ago since I last saw you.' 

Finally, something _clicks_ in Sanji's brain. Maybe it's the way that Brook is acting; he sounds as though he is greeting Sanji again, rather than continuing his conversation, and Sanji saw him grip his cane once more as he spoke, rubbing a thumb over the casing. Maybe it is the way he sounds, disorientated and detached, like an actor who has forgotten which part of the script he is supposed to be reciting but determined to keep going. Or maybe it is the way his skull had looked as it once again emerged from the fog, eye sockets fixed on the distance and body held as if propped by memories alone. 

He looks like when Sanji first met him, gazing out from an old boat that was forever lost in the mist. 

Sanji reaches forward and grips his hand, pulling Brook away from where his mind is straying and grounding him in reality. He then turns to walk away, tugging the skeleton with him and feeling Brook's stumbling steps as his mind struggles and fights against what he doesn't want to let himself believe is true. Sanji feels guilt sit like a hard stone in his stomach, he didn't _think_ and he should have done, he should have seen the mist and made the connection instantly and realised that leaving Brook alone was _bad,_ that one of Brook's worst nightmares was coming true all around him. 

Brook is struggling slightly but Sanji keeps tugging him along relentlessly and begins talking about dinner and tomorrow and where they are going next. He is carefully to not talk about what Brook already knows, carefully to avoid what they _had_ done together, what they _had_ seen, but focuses on what they _will_ do, what Brook doesn't know, can't know. What he can't make up by himself. 

Brook doesn't join in the conversation but Sanji doesn't mind. He finds it easier to talk when there isn't feedback sometimes, when there is no one to clash against his opinions or distract him onto another topic, and Sanji can talk as much as he wants about whatever he wants without worrying about what he's saying. 

After not very long Brook stops struggling and keeps pace with Sanji, he eventually speeds up and steps in line next to him and only falls back when the path narrows too much and he is forced to follow once more. He still does not offer any input to the conversation, content to listen it seems, and even when the mist begins to thin out Sanji does not let go of his hand. 

They walk together in one sided conversation until they finally break out of the trees and are hit with the full heat of the sun, still warm this late in the day. They stop a while and let their eyes adjust and Sanji falls silent, making sure Brook is given the time if he needs it to reorientate himself with where and when he is. Then, still not releasing Brook's hand, he pulls them off again, through the town and back to the harbour where their ship waits in the water, quiet and calm. Sanji only lets Brook go when they step well onto the ship, past a brooding Zoro on the grass who eyes their hands carefully but says nothing. 

Brook stays still a moment and watches Sanji disappear into the galley, the heat of the sun nicely drying his slightly damp clothes and warming his outside to match the warm feeling which had bloomed and now rested comfortably in his chest. 

All too soon, familiar sounds of Sanji shouting come from the galley. Crashes soon follow and then their Captain's laughter, echoing around the ship, as he is forcibly evicted and forced away from whatever food supply he had broken into. 

Brook allows himself a small smile and heads to sit next to Zoro, who observes his approach and shuffles over so that Brook can share in his patch of direct sunlight. Despite whatever he may sometimes feel, he knows that it is not only Luffy that so blindly accepts him as one of the crew without question. 

This crew is very much his, as was his old crew. Both very different, yet so very much the same. Just because you had a family, doesn't mean that you cannot make another one with bonds just as deep and true. 

At dinner later that evening his plate is piled ever so slightly higher than normal. Although it is cleverly hidden to stop Luffy from noticing Brook still sees and glances over at Sanji, who scowls at him. 

'Eat your food, stupid skeleton, I'm not making anymore if it gets cold.' 

Brook hears no bite, only heavily veiled concern, and eats with gusto to show that he's fine, there is no need to be sorry. Nothing is ever said, but that's okay. He knows where he is, where he's supposed to be. 

Brook knows he's wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've written for the One Piece fandom before but never on AO3. It's been such a long time since I last wrote for this fandom that my writing style has changed quite a bit so now I'm branching out onto here, where all of my more updated and serious works are kept.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, please let me know your thoughts in a kudo or a comment. Hopefully, I shall see you all soon.


End file.
